No Such Thing as GoodBye
by sILY2Q3
Summary: Numbuh 86's small story of what's going on. Minor 60/86  Insperatiob for title is from my brother along with story.


No Such Thing as Good-Bye

Fanny couldn't sleep the last few days. Those last few days were the days before Patton Drivolsky was decommissioned. She woke up,his 13 birthday today. She felt a hole punch through her. Once he left she only had Numbuh 3 and her brothers to look forward to. Numbuh 86 got up red eyed. She blew her nose into a tissue and threw into a bag full of them. Cut by Plumb played. She slipped on her green turtle neck,and put on her skirt with shorts under it. Numbuh 86 took a look at the list for January 10,2011. She took in a deep breathe in. Her whole world felt like falling. She knew today was the day but hated it. Hated it so much. She walked into the SPRAYSHIP which was parked on the backya. Fanny shot off to the coldest part of Antarctica. She stopped and got off once at her destination.

The same song still playing in her iPod. She walked to where all the CND were in a line.

"Numbuh 60." She said shakily but with force. He nodded and faced the recruits.

"Alright Cadets,as most of you know it is my last day in the KND. Remember what I taught you and for the sake of all operatives,don't get into trouble!" He walked next to Numbuh 86. "And to you Fanny," He said her true name,figuring it wouldn't matter anyways "you can go on and bring me to the decommissioning chamber now."

Numbuh 86's flinched as he said her name. For it may be the last. She pushed him into the SPRAYSHIP and shot off to Moon Base. "So Patton,today's the day," She choked on his name. "you sad or actually happy about it?" She asked.

Numbuh 60 thought for a bit and said,"I don't know. I feel happy that I can move on but sad that I'm leaving. I know what you'll say. 'Stoopid boy! Nevah know what to choose!'" He said mocking her. Fanny growled.

"Well looks like I have another reason to hate boys." She said,pronouncing boys like boyz. "

"Why do you hate us? Might as well tell me anyways, it's not like I'll remember it anyways." He stated.

Fanny sighed and closed her eyes for two seconds and parked. "It was a long,long time ago." None moving a single inch. The rest of the decommissioning squad laying silently,knowing about their leaders sad past. "It started when we finished getting official Numbuhs and Sectors." ...

**4 years ago **

Numbuh 86,walked along side the edges of the moon base. Literally staring off at space. Somebody had bumped into her. "Oh sorry!" He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm Gordon,Numbuh 51!" Numbuh 51 helped her up.

"I'm Numbuh 86." She said in a soft tone. "What um,Sector are you in? I'm in Sector V."

He coughed,"Sector T." Then smiled. Gordon and Fanny began to become very close with each other. Soon enough Numbuh 86 had a crush on him. Time passed and they were in decommissioning together. The school spring dance was coming up as well and Fanny finally had the guts to ask him out but he said he already had a date to the dance. That left Numbuh 86 alone in the one corner watching her first crush dance with another girl. She then swore to herself she will never like another boy ever again. No matter what.

**(Back to present)**

"51 was decommissioned 3 months ago. Never forgot about what happened." Everyone became silent and hasn't moved a bit. Patton finally spoke up.

"Maybe I should leave now," Numbuh 60 and 86 got out with the rest right behind them.

"Alright teenager! Don't ya pull any tricks!" Numbuh 86 growled moving past the stares.

Patton stared at her a bit. "Say 86,do you like your job?" Asked Patton. He was shoved into the room.

Fanny shook her head. "No,but I hafta." She strapped in the wrists and set up the chamber. "By the way Patton." He looked up and she kissed his cheek. He blushed. "What was that for?" He asked. Her kiss lingering on his left cheek. Fanny smiled.

"Cya. No goodbyes," She pulled the lever. Hearing the ear bursting screech of former Numbuh 60. The scream stopped. The wrists were now unlocked. A confused teenage boy stood up.

"Where in heck am I?" He asked. Numbuh 86 wiped a few tears.

"Nowhere. I'll take you home," She brought him back to the ship and locked him in. A few months later it was Fanny's day,but she was accepted to the TND with Rachel. Fanny and Gordon hooked up but broke up from more fights. She later was flirted by Rick but is now with Patton.

Dedicated to my big bro who at the time is on his way to Afghanistan. Love ya bro.-your lil sister

UPDATE- Brother's home! De latest update in the world.


End file.
